The Adventures of Superboy: Forces of Nature
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Taking off exactly where the tv series ended-Clark, Lana and their workmates get stuck in Smallville when a F5 Tornado is about to make a potential devastation of the area. Lana's persistence paid off and she has figured out Clark is really Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This and any subsequent stories I write are based upon the cool 1988-1992 live-action television series, 'The Adventures of Superboy.' The story takes place directly preceding the final scene in 'Rites of Passage', the series finale in season 4. It begins with Lana Lang just seconds away from discovering that Clark Kent may indeed be the 'Boy of Steel.' It's a fact she had tried to prove all along with limited success throughout the 2-part episode, set in Lana and Clark's hometown of Smallville, Kansas._

**The Adventures of Superboy: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 1**

Clark felt the needle graze his slacks and distinctly heard the snap and a loud gasp from Lana. It was probably the most deafening sound his super-hearing had ever picked up. He quickly slid to the other side of the car and diverted his attention out the window to the local shops on the street.

Matt Ritter and and Dennis Jackson, their co-worker and boss from the Bureau of Extra Normal Matters, had no idea what just occurred and heckled over the radio. They finally called a truce on a station playing Patsy Cline's greatest hits. As Lana slowly climbed in, Clark could feel her crystal blue gaze penetrating him, but he couldn't meet it. He would have rather fallen into a vat of liquid Kryptonite. A wave of pity washed over him. Poor Lana was terribly confused and she had every right to be. Clark, dressed in his Superboy garb, had regained his powers when he returned the purple Kryptonian crystal to its rightful place amongst the others from the space ship. He felt more powerful than ever before, and his mind seemed to have developed a heightened sense of awareness. It was a moment that could only be described as an epiphany. After the surge, he suddenly felt wiser beyond his twenty-one years.

Lana was snooping around as usual and when he found her she stuck him with that stupid knitting needle. Lana demanded proof that Clark Kent and Superboy were one and the same man. When the needle bent totally out of shape, so did her composure. Superboy had to control his laughter. She looked so earnestly beautiful and he decided to give her proof…with a tender kiss. Superboy reasoned that Clark Kent had never quite stepped over that boundary, but he was a different story.

Clark forced himself to look at Lana and was surprised to see her cheeks reddened and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. He didn't sense anger, only hurt and betrayal.

If there was a lifetime achievement award for a monumental fool, Lana felt she would be the recipient. After practically making Clark Swiss cheese with her knitting needle, he had gotten very angry with her and they had a small argument. Fights with Clark Kent were as infrequent as leap years. He was her best friend and she felt wretched for the entire day until she met up with Superboy in the woods. In his ever kind but firm manner he all but told her she needed the funny farm and that she had to leave Clark alone. She had been duped again.

Right now she wanted Clark to feel the weight of her accusatory stare more powerfully than a blast of Kryptonite from Metallo's body armor. But her expression softened and she turned away defeated. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be mad at the young man who saved her life a million and one times over and whom she loved more than life itself. That was Superboy.

Then there was Clark Kent, her best friend in the entire world. Clark had always been there for her on an emotional level that Superboy couldn't match. Lana had trouble seeing Superboy lounging on a porch swing with lemonade and Ma Kent's chocolate chip cookies, while playing board games and cards during the lazy days of Smallville summer. Nor could she envision him when they were imaginative children on stormy nights, up in the tree house that Pa Kent had built, and scaring each other with flashlights and spooky stories.

Lana stole another peek at Clark. She finally saw the stark resemblance to Superboy in his handsome features, despite the thick glasses that veiled his long-lashes and soft, dark-blue eyes. It wasn't a resemblance; it had been Superboy's face all along. She was the blindest person in the world. The intense love she coveted and divided between Clark and Superboy collided. Every doubt now made perfect sense and all her conflicted emotions twisted into one absolute yearning.

She wiped her tears and a deep laugh bubbled up within her that she couldn't control from escaping. Lana imagined the last four years at Shuster University and how Clark endured nonstop ridicule, not to mention all the embarrassment he caused her and their friends. Clark went over the top with his engaging, geeky performance. She rattled off the list from his playbook in her mind–Sandals with athletic socks at the pool, never going swimming. He often wore cardigan sweaters and bulky plaid shirts to hide his chiseled frame, bragged incessantly about his infamous bug and encyclopedia collections, and engaged in numerous pratfalls. He perfected a ridiculously stilted walk that always reminded her of a subdued Jerry Lewis, especially with his choice of high-water slacks, white socks and black shoes. Clark Kent had pulled a fast one on the entire world. Who knew Superboy could have such a sly sense of humor.

Jackson stopped singing abruptly. "Am I amusing you, Lana? I didn't think my rendition of _'Walking after midnight'_ was half bad."

"No, it's half worse." Matt remarked, thankful for the interruption.

"I could fire you for that, Ritter."

"Nah, you love me too much."

Lana stifled her giggles when she saw how oddly Clark looked at her. She patted her boss's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, it wasn't you at all. I was just thinking of…stupid stuff from college."

As she said this, she and Clark finally locked gazes and he self-consciously pushed the glasses up his nose. It was no doubt all the stupid stuff he did.

"Clark would know." She added.

Matt shook his head. "College is eighty-five percent stupidity. I couldn't wait to finish."

"I thought you got your Journalism degree by mail order." Jackson quipped.

"Signed by Sally Struthers herself, thank you." Matt fired back with his usual wit.

That garnered a laugh from everyone. They were fifteen minutes into the drive to the Smallville airport when the music was cut off.

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a severe weather announcement currently in effect for the entire state of Kansas. An F5 scale tornado watch has been issued and all local authorities are urging people to find shelter in underground cellars…"_

Matt stopped the car and they all listened intently as the reporter prattled on about precautionary measures and then finally ended it by saying that all flights to and from Kansas had been canceled or suspended until further notice. Matt clicked off the radio.

"Of all the times! F5's are the worst, right? What can we do?"

"My parents have a solid underground storm shelter. We should all head back to the farm." Clark offered. "Lana, we can drop off and pick up your mother and…"

"My mother's not here, she's off in China with my father. I found her note on the table." She replied with traces of bitterness. Her mother was apt to leave her with little notice; she adored traveling and being a woman of the world. Lana occasionally felt neglected by her, but it had been going on that way since she was a child. That was a big reason she endeared herself to the Kent family, they treated her as one of their own.

She stared out the car window, noting the gray clouds gathering in the far distance. "Matt, you better step on it, there's no telling where a tornado will drop."

Matt didn't need to be told twice, even though Jackson suggested they could just drive as far as possible away from Smallville before it hit.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir. The reports didn't specifically list counties or cities; it was for the entire state. Tornadoes are no joke, they can stretch out for miles and sometimes…well, with Kansas being in the heart of Tornado Valley, we can wind up getting more than one at a time." Clark said. "Do you mind if I call my parents, in case they didn't hear this?"

Jackson grumbled an affirmative and handed him the car phone. "I'm only listening to you, Kent and Lang, because we're on your home turf and I for one do not want to be transported to the Land of Oz…though I wouldn't be surprised if it existed with what we come across at the Bureau."

Matt picked up speed and covered over his agitation with humor. "I don't know boss, you might look good in a pair of ruby slippers, a blue and white gingham dress, basket…"

"Just keep it up, Ritter."

Clark did not miss Lana's trembling, nor the way her fingers groped for the seat in a panic, as if to hold on for dear life to something grounded. Her chest rose up and down and he could almost see the fear grip around her heart. He grimaced. This wasn't a spur of the moment reaction for her. Lana was truly frightened by the possibility of a childhood trauma happening again. When they were thirteen-years-old, Lana survived being sucked into a tornado…and Clark was right with her. It was a tumultuous experience for both of them, because it was at that crucial moment when Clark learned he had the power of flight.

Clark understood that it was this saving act, which thankfully Lana remembered little of, that sealed their friendship for life. Although it often appeared that Clark followed Lana around like a lost puppy, it was a two-sided deal. Clark never wanted her to come to harm and Lana sought him out to be her emotional crag. When the time came for College, Lana couldn't bear to see Clark go all the way to Shuster University without her. By then Clark was desperately in love with her, but also knew that with his desire to create Superboy, his identity had to be protected.

His deceptive cover was mostly amusing when he played the geek role to the hilt, but it was also a humbling experience. By the time he started internship at the Bureau, Clark toned it all down. The act grew wearisome, especially hiding it from Lana and other friends. If he went too far into geekdom, it would have cost him a job he loved. It was a job that brought Superboy closer to the threats of the world, helped him to understand their motives, and hopefully vanquish them. That was usually all in a week's work.

Clark hung up the phone. His parents were well aware of the situation and had begun making preparations for all of them. He sat back and stared at Lana again. Her face had turned ashen and beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. She was still riveted on the clouds. Clark cautiously reached over and grasped her hand, gently prying her fingers off the leather until they were clasped through his. He listened closely as her heartbeat quickened.

"Clark, I'm really scared. I don't know why…but out of everything that's ever happened to me, this terrifies me the most."

"We both know why. It's a force of nature, unpredictable, uncontrollable, unlike my…I mean…_Superboy's_ enemies." Clark's grip tightened and he shifted closer.

Lana unexpectedly nestled her head against his shoulder and he kissed her soft, red hair. He smiled. Despite his deception, she had not lost trust in him…at least not yet. He also imagined when everything blew over then so would her temper and there would be mounds of questions.

"It will be okay, Lana. I'm here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Her heart skipped a beat and the fear subsided.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures Of Superboy: The forces of Nature**

**Chapter 2**

When the group finally arrived at the Kent farm, the weather reports had grown direr. The winds outside picked up considerably and a sharp rain began to fall. Jonathan Kent ran to meet them.

"Glad you all made it! I set up the cellar with supplies; right now I got to tend to the barn and my equipment. It's gunna be a live one, that's for sure. I still need to set up the storm windows and shutters." He glanced at Clark. "Think you can handle that, son?"

"Sure Pa, just give me a minute."

Matt raced ahead onto the porch. "I can help you too, Mr. Kent. C'mon Dennis."

Clark hurried to his mother and hugged her. "Ma, I need you to take everyone down in the cellar and please keep an eye on Lana, she's not doing too well."

"Oh my, is she sick?"

"No…I think she's having flashbacks of the last big tornado."

Martha glanced sympathetically at the young woman. Lana was curled up on the porch swing, and staring into space.

"I understand. She nearly flew straight up in that funnel. And when I saw you go after her, we thought we lost ya both." Martha sighed and clutched her heart.

"I know. I remember grabbing her arm, and then shielding her from debris. We were so high up and then I realized we weren't caught in the rotation, I was literally floating with her in the center of it."

"I don't think I asked, how did you explain it to her?"

Clark shrugged. "I didn't really have to, she had fainted before I landed…well…I _crashed_. I wasn't that in control of my powers and we fell into a pigpen a mile from the house. When she woke up she was in shock, scratched up, but alive. I told her the tornado must have tossed us out. She believed it."

Martha patted her son's cheek. "Forget Superboy, you were always her hero. I cried my eyes out when we found you two trudging down the road, drenched and covered in mud and hay. Never smelled worse in your lives, but it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, the two of you hand in hand, having conquered the storm."

Clark lowered his eyes modestly and gazed fondly at Lana. "She wouldn't let go of my hand the whole walk home. I was really pumped, I wanted to fly us out of there, but I knew I couldn't tell her. Now that I think back on it, it was a very sweet moment."

"I noticed how smitten you became with her from that day on. Superpowers, girls, it all hit at once, didn't it?" Martha chided him playfully.

"Ma…" Clark rolled his eyes.

"Don't 'Ma' me, you might be the boy of steel, but I'm still your mother. We can always tell those things. Go on and get to those windows. I'll bring her down."

"Thanks Ma, you're the best."

-Oo-

Clark hurried inside the house and stopped Matt before he could hammer down the storm windows. "You two can go down to the cellar now, my pa and I can handle this."

"Clark, the more hands the better."

Clark stopped him from moving forward. "No…I mean, pa and I have done this for years, we have a quick method. Besides, you don't want to leave the women alone in the dark cellar, do you?"

Matt sighed and handed him the hammer. "Okay, Clark. It's your house. I'll go get Jackson."

Clark followed him outside and directed him to the cellar. Jackson had already escorted Lana and Martha down. Using his super speed when the coast was clear, Clark whirled around the house and boarded up every window as tight as it could hold. As he looked at the house and examined his handiwork he suddenly thought how no amount of storm doors would prevent the tornado from picking up the house. That wouldn't happen on his watch. The sky had nearly blackened and the rain was growing more torrential. He cupped his hand over his eyes and scanned the land for his father.

"Pa! Where are you!"

In the far distance he heard a motor gun, then peter out over and over. Jonathan was out in the fields trying to bring in his prize tractor. With lightning speed, Clark ran to him.

"Pa, let it go! You have to get in the cellar."

"Clark, I can't leave the equipment out, it's all I have left, and I'm still paying this one off." He shouted through the blasting wind.

Clark sighed at his father's homegrown stubbornness. "Get in, pa, I'll get you to the barn."

Jonathan obeyed his son and Clark grasped the back of the machinery. "I hope I don't fall out, Clark."

"Just trust me and hold on tight, pa!"

Clark lifted the tractor and flew it across the field within seconds. He smoothly lowered it by the barn entrance and pushed it into the back. Jonathan stumbled out dazed and Clark steadied him.

"Next time, son, warn me if you're gunna go that fast."

"Sorry, that's just my speed. Now come on, you have to get down."

"What about you?"

Clark realized he had a decision to make. If he didn't change into Superboy, he'd be stuck in the cellar and unable to help any victims on the outside. As Superboy he needed to get to the weather center in Wichita to help them track the storm and hopefully find a way to prevent as many tragedies as possible. He tugged on his father's arm and brought him to the doorway.

"I'll be fine. Superboy is needed out there."

"What will I tell them?"

"I'll think of something. Superboy will be back to check on you, whatever you do, don't let anyone leave. Be careful, pa."

When Jonathan came down, Lana ran up to him panicked. "Mr. Kent, where's Clark? Why isn't he here?"

"Uhh, well, he went to contact Superboy."

Mr. Jackson threw up his hands. "That boy of yours has _his_ head in the clouds sometimes. I guess he doesn't realize a twister is about to touch down!"

Lana grasped her hair and paced in the corner, she refused to go into hysterics. She had almost forgotten, Clark was Superboy and the people of Kansas needed him. She gulped back tears.

"Mr. Jackson, Clark's a hero, he's always out there risking his life trying to…to help, even if just means trying to find Superboy."

The cellar doors flew open and there was an inevitable chorus of _'Superboy!'_ as he came down the steps.

"Hi, everyone. Don't worry about Clark. He wanted me to take him to the Medical Center, to see if he can offer any help."

"Why didn't he tell us this?" We all could have gone. I have EMT training." Matt said surprised.

"Thanks, but no, he asked me as a special favor to make sure you stay here and I agree with him. We both don't want to have to worry about any of you." He looked carefully at Lana and his parents.

"As soon as I leave, I'll be sealing these doors with my heat vision, so you can have an added protection from the winds. Do you have everything you need, Mr. Kent? Food, water, candles?"

"Yes, Superboy, Martha and I always anticipate these events. As long as the electric holds out we have a radio and TV too."

"Good. As soon as the storm is over, I'll be back. Do not open this door until I come for you."

The winds picked up and howled; slamming the cellar doors open and shut so wildly that the hinges broke. Lana backed against the wall frightened. Superboy leaped up the stairs and grabbed the doors before they flew away. He fitted them back in place and melded the hinges.

"Sorry about that. Good as new. I have to leave now."

Lana managed to peel herself from the wall and ran to the stairwell. She pulled on his cape as he reached the top of the stairs. He turned and she ran up and grabbed his face, then kissed him deeply. As the wind whipped around them and the hail laced rain pounded down, Superboy held her close and enfolded her in his arms, keeping her protected from the stinging pellets. Her eyes glowed with pure admiration.

"Please be careful, Clark." She whispered urgently. "I…I…love you."

Superboy drew in a deep breath and then kissed her again. Before she realized it, he had lowered her to the bottom of the cellar steps.

"I'll make sure to keep Clark safe, Lana. He winked, and with a final glance and smile at his parents, pulled the doors shut hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Superboy: Forces of Nature **

**Chapter 3**

The old brown station wagon barreled out of Smallville's town square, knocking over a few mailboxes and scattering groups of people making a last mad dash to the convenience stores for supplies. It sped onto the highway. The two men inside hooted and hollered, the shorter of the two, ripped off his nylon mask and tossed a few bills in the air. The driver elbowed him until he calmed down. He was not as happy upon seeing bolts of lightning flash across the sky.

"Of all the damn days to rob a bank, there has to be a tornado! And on top of that, you steal the worst car in the world to make a getaway. I outta toss you out on your ear!"

The other crook flicked his hand. "Will you relax? We got the dough and nobody came after us." He cocked his gun and pretended to shoot. "Thankfully for them, they stayed out of our way, well except that security guard. He won't be using those knees any time soon. It's the perfect diversion. Everyone's going crazy about the twister, they won't catch us."

The agitated driver blew his straight blonde hair from his eyes. "Like heck they won't! The twister will do that first, Benny."

"Listen, Mick, just think of it as having Mother Nature on our side. So what if it's a little stormy? Rain can't hurt, it'll make the crops grow. That's all these farmers care about anyway."

"You're an idiot, I guess you've been living off the farm for too long. We need to find someplace to get off this highway, it stretches on forever and I am not about to be killed!"

"NO! We're not gonna stop driving for too long! Look, we'll find a house, swipe some supplies and we are out of here!"

"Then let's do it now, I see a farmhouse way down that field, I'm taking it."

As they zoomed past the mailbox, Benny laughed. "Let's hope for their sake the Kents don't put up a fight. Either way, we can always say the storm did them in."

-Oo-

Superboy arrived at the News station and hurried inside, much to the surprise of the reporters and employees.

"Who's in charge of tracking the storm? Please, I need to speak to him."

The cameraman put down his coffee and led him toward another section of the building filled with weather equipment and radars. He knocked on the door and middle-aged man with silvered hair and dark eyes opened.

"Superboy! It's nice to see you, my name is Brian Fielding."

"Thanks, Mr. Fielding. I don't mean to sound rushed, but this isn't a social call. I was hoping you were able to track down where the tornado might land."

Brian shook his head grimly. "I'm sorry. The truth is we can't precisely track these storms, only the conditions that lead to their development, and the types of thunderstorms that can produce them. The thunderstorm that's raging over the East right now is prime for a touchdown. I mean, a tornado that is. It's a common misconception on the part of the public. You can't imagine how much flack we take for it whenever tornado season hits. We're trying to develop better technology, but it's still only a fascinating subject of intense scientific study. I'd say your best bet is to stay over there and help out wherever you can. Here, take a look at this."

Brian led him to a large image with a colorful pattern of the state of Kansas. He took a pointer and drew around an outline the dark red patch. "Notice the shape? This what we call the classic hook. It's dark red because of heavy rain and hail. When we see this pattern, we know a tornado is inevitable and we can manage to issue a warning."

Superboy studied the pattern and then read the localities affected. Smallville was in dead center. He held his head for a moment, angry with himself that he didn't realize how the tracking systems worked. Brian noticed the glum expression on his face and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You did the right thing, and there's still time before it actually hits, these thunderstorms blowing around right now are pretty crazy. If it's any consolation, everyone has been flooding the studio with calls and asking the same questions as you."

Superboy nodded and smiled wryly at the meteorologist. "Thanks for that weather lesson, Mr. Fielding. I'll remember that for next time."

"No problem. We all can't be experts. We help each other." Brian grew thoughtful for a moment. If anyone could stop the tornado it would be Superboy.

"I've studied this natural phenomenon for over twenty years. I have an idea. It's something I think only you could ever hope to accomplish. _Yeah!_ This could definitely work!"

Superboy crossed his arms and looked at him curiously. "What's that? I'll take anything you got."

Brian went to his marker board and quickly drew a tornado and arrows from the bottom facing up. He then drew X's spilling out around it from the top.

"The arrows at the bottom represent warm air. Warm air powers up through the center of the tornado and travels through the thunder cell, the X's are cold air. Cold air descends toward the outside of the thundercell and eventually wraps around the funnel."

Superboy's eyes widened hopefully. "Which cuts off the inflow of warm air that _feeds_ the tornado. I think I got this, Mr. Fielding."

Superboy did remember this lesson, not just from school, but also from being caught up in one with Lana that day. The air had been cold on top and warmer below. He had wanted to study more on it then, but his zeal was far overshadowed by the fact that his superpowers had been enhanced. Who wanted to study when they could fly over mountain tops?

Brian smiled broadly. "You certainly do. This cold air completely wraps around and chokes off the tornado's air supply, and the tornado will weaken, that's when it becomes thin and rope-like. This is the dissipating stage, after that, the tornado often dissolves within minutes. So now tell me, can you think of something powerful enough to create a cold blast to kill this sucker?"

Superboy grinned. "I sure can. My so-called 'super breath' will do just the trick. Thank you, Mr. Fielding."

Superboy went outside feeling much less agitated about the coming storm. He rose into the air, and with a quick wave to excited onlookers below, took off to the East, back in the direction of Smallville.

-Oo-

Mick and Benny pulled up beside the Kent home and rushed out of the car.

"This place is boarded over tighter than Fort Knox, even the front door is covered. We're not gonna get in here fast enough, Benny." Mick said frustrated.

Benny rushed to the car and produced a flashlight; it was hard to see through all the rain and darkness. "Look over there, numskull! If they boarded the house, that means they ran for protection. Let's go, they gotta have supplies in the cellar!"

As they stood over the cellar, they stared confused at the door. Benny scratched his head. "How in the heck did they manage to weld themselves from inside? This is gonna take some work, maybe nobody is even here."

Down below, Jackson slapped the television set a few times, but the reception kept turning to snow. The phone lines had already gone dead.

"Well, one things for sure, the storm's taken a turn for the worse."

While the men fiddled with the electronics and checked the flashlights for batteries. Martha went over to Lana, who had not stopped fidgeting and pacing since Superboy left. She put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Lana turned to her, wide-eyed.

"Martha, I know it's silly, but I'm…I'm so worried about him. You know how powerful these things are, they can have the force of a nuclear bomb blast."

"Lana, Superboy is very strong, he can fly, heck, I bet he could lift that tornado and toss it upside down in a pinch."

Lana smiled at her, wondering if it would be a good time to tell Martha what she knew about her son. She was about to speak when they heard a loud banging on the storm doors. Everyone ran to the foot of the stairs, but they couldn't make out any voices from the outside.

"That can't be Superboy, the storm hasn't even started yet. At least according to the last reports." Matt said.

Mr. Jackson looked excitedly at the Kents. "Hey, maybe it's Clark!"

Jonathan and Martha shared a glance and both shook their head. "Clark would know better than to come running out in the storm like this."

The banging noises increased and then suddenly two shots were fired. Everyone jumped backwards and piled against the wall. Matt reached over and grabbed a hammer, while Jackson and Jonathan held chairs over their heads. The wind blew into the cellar fiercely and the candles they had lighted blew out, cloaking them in darkness. With what little light was left from outside they saw two figures descend and then a flashlight turned upon them. Before the men could attack, the taller man raised his gun and aimed it at Martha and Lana.

"I wouldn't even try it if I were you, or else the women get it!" Mick warned.

"What do you want? This is private property." Jonathan said boldly.

"Not right now, pops. We need some food and batteries. While you're at it, empty your wallets, we'll take whatever money you have! Do it!"

"This is absurd, don't you know there's a tornado about to drop on us and you want to…wait a minute…I just heard on the radio about a bank robbery a few miles down, was it you two?" Jackson demanded. "You got that money, now you want our pocket change? Get lost!"

"Don't you say a word, Mick!" Benny warned his partner. "I see we're gonna have some trouble here with this bunch."

Mick laughed evilly. "You're right, Benny. They'll probably identify us once they can get to a police station. We're gonna have to take some collateral, if you know what I mean!" Mick wiped his mouth and stared greedily at Lana. He approached her menacingly and she and Martha stumbled back.

"You get away from that girl!" Jonathan shouted and rushed toward them with his chair poised to strike.

"Jonathan look out!" Martha shouted.

Benny fired his weapon, just narrowly missing Jonathan and striking an old cupboard. Jackson and Matt pulled Jonathan back.

"Don't try and be a hero, old man! Or else I'll kill your woman next!" Benny grabbed a terrified Martha and held her close, nudging the gun in her ribs. Jonathan and the others raised their hands in surrender.

"Please, leave us alone, take what you want and just go. We promise not to be of any trouble. Don't hurt anyone!" Matt said firmly, and tossed his cash at them.

"We'll be hurtin' whomever we like!" Mick laughed, nuzzling Lana on the neck. Lana struggled under his tight grip and tried to stomp on his foot. Mick then twisted her arm behind her back until she cried out.

"That wasn't very nice, strawberry shortcake!"

Benny finished putting everything they needed into a sack and backed away toward the stairs. The wind nearly prevented him from going up.

"Let's go, Mick, before it comes!"

"I'm taking this hot trick with me! It's gonna get awfully lonely on the road!"

Lana's face blanched. She was horrified to be out there, even more than the thought of being trapped with the thieves. She struggled wildly until Mick put the gun to her temple.

"You let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't take me!"

"Are you gonna simmer down, or do I have to shoot you now? Because that would be a surefire waste!"

"Mick, come on! We gotta hurry!"

The men dragged Lana screaming up the stairs and shoved her roughly into the backseat of the station wagon. Before they closed the door she spit at Mick and he slapped her.

"That's for disrespectin' me!"

She clutched her stinging cheek. "You just wait! Superboy is going to come after you and then you'll be sorry!"

Lana hated to put Superboy's name into the mix, and she wasn't proud of being so overconfident about his appearances. Superboy always kept his promises and he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her. That was her one thought to keep her from breaking down into tears.

In the cellar, Jonathan rushed to his cupboard and pulled out a shotgun.

"I always told Martha and Clark I wouldn't keep it in the house, now I'm glad it's down here, cause we sure as heck need it!"

"Jonathan, don't go after them! _Jonathan!"_

He paid Martha no mind and ran out into the wind to try and save Lana. Matt got over his panic and ran after him. The station wagon swerved in different directions from the momentum of the winds and rain, making it a hard target for Jonathan to aim at. He fired two rounds, but knew he didn't get them. They were soon on the Highway heading north.

"Mr. Kent! Give me that! I got a car, I'll follow them!"

"No Matt, it's too dangerous!"

"I have to try, I'm not a coward. Lana needs our help and if Superboy isn't here, we're all she's got!"

Jonathan reluctantly handed over the gun and Matt rushed to his vehicle. "Tell Superboy which direction we're headed when he gets here!"

As soon as Matt got behind the wheel he rubbed his forehead and stroked his dark mustache distressed. "God, I hope he gets here in time." He started the car and took off into the midst of the thunderstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Superboy: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 4**

As Superboy flew over the outskirts of Smallville, he noticed a small crowd in the midst of town and the flashing lights of deputy cars. He landed in front of the Smallville National bank and approached the rotund Sheriff, who was harshly questioning scared bank tellers.

"Sheriff Winston! What happened here?"

_"Superboy!_ About time! A little too late I'm afraid, we got two bandits that made off with nearly all the cash and shot old Henry in the kneecaps before he could pull his piece. That's what the poor man gets for trying to be a hero. I guess we should leave that up to the big guys like you, _huh?"_

Superboy felt a pang of guilt for not being there to help, but the Sheriff's cutting tone irked him.

"_Old _Henry is a security guard with a license to carry a gun. He was doing his job. It wasn't about heroism. I'm sure he'd tell you that." Superboy replied. "So, where did they go?"

The Sheriff grunted and wagged his hand north. "Some eyewitnesses say they saw them take off in a brown station wagon, I called off my deputies. I don't want them chasing these two ingrates into a tornado. We'll find them eventually."

"Sure, when they're halfway to Nebraska…You know Sheriff, I was wrong about Henry, apparently doing your job around here does make someone a hero…but I can't say the same for you."

"I resent that, Superboy!"

Superboy stared at him angrily. "And _I_ resent that you let two violent criminals get away to do more damage. Excuse me, I have to make a citizen's arrest."

Superboy soared into the air and left him dumbfounded. He never did care for that Sheriff, and often wondered if he were a corrupt sort. His father complained about him enough. It was all Smallville politics he didn't have much to do with. He'd have to worry about it another time.

As he passed through the thunderclouds, high-pitched cries of distress reached his ears, then barking and splashing. It was a little girl, she gurgled once…twice…then he no longer heard her. Superboy nose-dived toward the land searching everywhere for the nearest body of water. He spotted a flowing creek and a soaking wet cocker spaniel yapping like crazy on the bank. Using his x-ray vision, Superboy saw the child sinking fast to the bottom. She tried to kick and claw her way back up, but she was small, and the current was too strong.

Superboy took an upright position in the air and then shot down feet-first into the water and swam alongside the girl. He clutched her against him and flew out, and then gently floated toward solid ground. The little girl shivered and kept her arms tight around his neck. Superboy was glad she was alert and breathing. He delicately patted her back as she choked out some water.

"It's okay, hon. I have you. There we go…let out all the water. Good girl."

The pretty, brunette-haired girl gazed at her dashing rescuer with large, dark eyes. She was no more than six-years-old. "My doggie ran away and he was drowning. I wanted to save her."

Superboy smiled kindly. "That was a very brave thing you did, but you have to be more careful, some dogs naturally know how to swim…like yours. Did you ever hear of the doggie paddle?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes! I tried to do that too…but the water was too fast for me."

Superboy knelt down and picked up her puppy. She had calmed her barking down to slight whimpers. He softly rose into the air with both of them and put the puppy on the girl's lap, where it sat still. Sometimes animals had a very tranquil disposition when in his presence.

"Please, never go near the water without an adult, okay? And you shouldn't be here alone without your parents. They must be very worried about you. What's your name?"

"Okay Mr. Superboy, I'm sorry. My name is Jessica."

"Jessica, you can just call me _Superboy_. I have to get you home fast, there's a very big storm coming and you might catch a cold."

"I know! I got scared from all the thunder and lightning, but I couldn't leave Sandy. She's still a baby."

"Jessica, I need you to hold on tight to me. I'm taking you for a little ride. Which way is your house?"

Jessica pointed through the trees. "It's not very far, please don't go too high, Superboy. I'm scared of the lightning."

A bolt shot across the sky and she shrieked and hid her face against the 'S' on his chest. Superboy stroked the wet hair from her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I promise, not too high."

Superboy stayed beneath the clouds and flew quickly to her house. Jessica ran into the arms of her stricken mother and the woman looked up gratefuly at Superboy with the same eyes as her daughter. She cried openly.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby girl, Superboy! We were just going out to look for her."

"I'm glad to have helped, ma'am. You have a lovely little girl."

Superboy saw a young, scruffy man race from the back of the house; he slid to his knees and grasped his daughter in a tight hug. "Don't ever run away from us like that again, Jess! Not even for Sandy! You could have…" The father refused to say it, though his tears betrayed his thoughts.

Superboy stood at a distance with his hands clasped behind his back. He chuckled as Sandy sprinted around his legs and playfully demanded to be petted. Superboy knelt down and obliged her, and the dog licked his face all over. These moments often made his heart swell. He quickly stood and flew into the air. The father jumped up and waved his hat at him.

"Superboy! Wait! How can we ever repay you?"

"No need! Just keep yourselves safe, get in your shelter or some place low level and get Sandy a leash!" He winked at Jessica and she beamed at him, displaying her missing front teeth.

"I love you, Superboy! We will! Thank you!"

-Oo-

Lana kept her body on the floor of the car. The thieves had tied and gagged her and demanded she stay low. The car puttered forward, but she could tell it was slowing down. The shorter, dark haired one, Benny, slapped his partner upside the head.

"You jerk! I told you to filler up at that last station!"

"You said not to stop anywhere else, and I'm inclined to agree! Look at this, Ben! I can't see more than 2 feet in front of me! I'm liable to hit a cow or somethin'!"

"I meant stopping at houses or stores, moron! Without gas, we can't drive!"

"What gas? They're all closed!"

"So what? I woulda got it somehow!"

"You shoulda took some of Kent's gasoline!"

"I didn't see any!"

"You're too busy taking them jarred pickles and wine bottles! I saw two jugs!"

Mick and Benny argued so much that they started to pummel each other; the car skidded to the far left. Mick grabbed the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes, crashing the station wagon into a tall cornfield. Plumes of smoke billowed from the engine and Mick couldn't get the car to move. Lana raised her arms toward the door. The bungling burglars had tied her hands together in front of her. She jimmied the lock and handle and flung herself out. Lana scrambled to her feet.

Benny glanced out the rear-view mirror and saw their captive woman sprinting away. He jumped out of the car with his gun in hand. "I knew bringing this hostage was more trouble than it's worth! Forget the damn car! She's getting away!"

The two made frenetic chase and Lana opted against running deeper into the cornfield. She jogged onto the highway, soaked to the skins and screaming for help as loud as she could all the way. The highway was deserted, but suddenly a pair of headlights nearly blinded her and the car immediately stopped. Matt jumped out with the shotgun in hand.

"Lana! Get to the car, quick! I can hold them off!"

Lana tried to scream to him about their guns. Matt got the point; just as shots came in his direction he dove to the ground and covered his head. Lana froze, thinking he was hit. A loud clap of thunder shook everyone to the core. Matt scurried up against the side of his car and pumped the shotgun. He leaned over the hood, prepared to fire. However, he slowly lowered the gun in awe as he saw the thick clouds descending. Lightning crackled in four directions and the winds picked up so fiercely, it knocked Lana down on her backside. Mick and Benny shouted and attempted to run away.

Lana gazed up at the churning sky and wailed loudly. The tornado was about to touch down…on all of them.

-Oo-

The echoing sound of gunfire and Lana's heart wrenching screams jolted Superboy in mid-flight. He had seen the clouds twisting from miles away and surmised the tornado's touch down point. His blood ran cold when he realized where exactly Lana was. Superboy picked up speed, and the heavy winds propelled him forward even faster.

Matt stood up tall, feeling every muscle in his body go numb. Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by a speeding force that whizzed past him from behind. He cheered loudly when he saw a familiar blur of red and blue. Lana was quivering with her arms over her head, trying to keep flat on the ground. Her entire form lifted from the airstreams.

"Help me!"

Superboy hovered instantly over Lana. The winds pounded against Superboy's back, trying to crush him into the ground so the funnel could form. Superboy's expression contorted almost painfully from the force and he called out.

"Matt! Take Lana! Take her now!"

Matt scrambled toward them and yanked Lana off the ground. Her limbs were like jelly but he continually shoved her ahead until they reached the car. He pushed her inside and jumped behind the wheel.

"Go, Matt! Get away from here! Don't stop driving! I have to let it drop!" Superboy screamed again.

"Okay, Superboy! We're gone!"

Matt forced the gas pedal and the car did a three-sixty spin and raced in the opposite direction from the funnel. As if in slow motion, Superboy turned his body until he was face up under the tornado. The pressure grew stronger and he fell onto his back, letting the wind sweep over him. Superboy peered into the vortex. It was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen. He shot up through its center like a rocket. The tornado touched ground and shifted left to right heading South toward the town. Superboy floated above the top of the tornado, struggling to keep from blowing away. The funnel built up more strength, darkening as it lifted the dirt and swirled it into it's form. Superboy went sprawling back a few feet. He flipped in mid-air and zoomed toward it again with his arms thrust out. The force of his super-strength kept the tornado from building up momentum.

He inhaled deeply, and then sent a blast of cold air over the funnel. Superboy flew around in the same circular motion of the tornado, continually freezing the winds with his breath. His efforts worked and the funnel began to slim down. Superboy stared ahead at the road. He spied the two criminals running for their lives.

Superboy flew back into the funnel and it rose with him off the ground. He was now in full command of the wind. He made chase after the criminals. They stared back terrified and tripped over themselves trying to escape toward the cornfield. Superboy let the weakened wind funnel drop on them. The crooks grabbed each other for protection and the winds carried them up and into Superboy's grasp.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Mick bawled like a baby.

"Yeah, just put us down!" Benny pleaded.

"You really want that?" Superboy yelled harshly at them. "That's _easily_ done!"

Superboy opened his hands and the two men went falling as if they were skydivers without parachutes. Just as they thought they would slam against the ground, Superboy swooped under them and took to flight once more. Mick had fainted. Benny was stunned and kept his mouth open the whole time. Superboy gazed back, the tornado traveled harmlessly over the fields for a few seconds more in rope-like formation, just as Mr. Fielding had said. With a loud _'swoosh' _the winds pulled up into the clouds and the skies immediately began to clear.

Superboy flew over the town and dropped the cowering thieves ten feet from above the entrance of the Police Station. They landed in a shivering heap. The Sheriff and his deputy ran out.

"We just heard that the tornado is gone, never really had a chance! Was that your doin'?"

"Yes it was…and I caught the bank robbers on the scene. I think those two will be more than willing to give themselves up now." Superboy glared severely at them and they trembled when they saw his eyes flare up red. The ducked and waved their hands in surrender.

"We did it! _We did it!_ Stop him, he's gonna melt us with his heat vision! He tried to drop us to our deaths! He's crazy!"

Superboy stood with his hands on his waist and shook his head pitiably. He looked at the Sheriff and shrugged. "I have _no_ idea what they're talking about. All that wind must have rattled their brains. I have to go. You can find the getaway car and the money at a cornfield off route six. You'll also want to add kidnapping, assault, and the attempted murder of quite a few people to the charges, but like I said, they'll tell you the truth now. Right, guys?"

Superboy innocently cracked his knuckles and Mick and Benny ran behind the deputy. _"Yeah!_ Anything! Just keep him away from us!"

Sheriff Winston cuffed the criminals and his deputy led them into the station. He called out to Superboy.

"Why don't you go get the money for us?"

"I have something to do that really needs my attention, besides, I don't want to take away all your glory...everyone knows you're the real hero in town."

The Sheriff stared up at him irately as he flew away. The cocky boy of steel prickled his last nerve.

Superboy wanted to find Matt's car along the Highway. He greatly desired to see Lana and comfort her as much as she would allow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Superboy: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 5**

Matt's hands would not stop shaking as he drove his car toward the Kent farm. Every so often he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Lana. The poor girl was nearly traumatized and just lay back quietly while staring straight ahead. He attempted to make light conversation, but she kept silent. With the tornado gone, the winds had died down. The rain had also tapered off, but the storm clouds remained. He smiled, noticing a sliver of the sun peeking its rays through.

"Hey Lana, take a look at the clouds, it's all over. Superboy's done it again. That's gonna be one heck of a rainbow. I can already see the colors forming now."

Silence.

As Matt continued his drive, he suddenly realized he passed a young, dark-haired man on the road. It was Clark Kent, looking windblown and wet, but unscathed from the storm. Matt stopped the car suddenly and turned around to be sure. Clark waved and ran toward them.

"Matt! Wait up!"

Matt tapped Lana's shoulder and pointed. "Lana, look, it's Clark!"

Lana's head turned swiftly and her eyes filled with tears. "Clark! Clark! He's alive! He's okay!"

"Of course he is, he was at the med center, the tornado never hit…Lana, where are you going?"

She immediately rushed out of the car and ran straight into his arms. What she did next had Matt staring dumbfounded and scratching his head. Lana Lang _kissed _Clark Kent. It wasn't just her usual, cutesy peck on the cheek. It was a full on lip lock and Clark did not pull away or appeared shocked from as per his normal reaction. They kissed as if they were truly in love.

"Oh Clark, I thought the tornado took you up! I couldn't see you through it."

Clark broke the kiss gently and stroked her face. "Lana, _shh_…everything's fine. I'm here. Nothing happened to me. It will take more than a little wind to get me. Just give me a minute, alright?"

Lana wiped her eyes and nodded. Clark rushed over to the car. Matt just gaped at him and Clark grinned slyly.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I just see what I thought I saw? I mean, hey, more power to you both. I always knew there was something there."

Clark laughed. "You mean you didn't know about us? I thought it would be all over the water cooler at the Bureau by now. Some investigator you are, Matt."

Matt rubbed his face in wonder. "Clark…but you…wait a minute! What about her and Superboy?"

Clark shrugged. "What about him? Superboy has his own agenda. He's really too busy for hearts and flowers. Lana and I had a whole history together before he even came into the picture, you know?"

"_Uhh_…yeah, yeah, now I do, but it just seems so sudden. You don't think he'll be jealous?"

Clark reached in and patted his shoulder. "If he is…_ehh,_ he'll get over it. Superboy knows my feelings for Lana, and he's such a gentlemen he would never stand in the way of that. Sometimes love just strikes like a bolt of lightning, Matt. Hey listen, we're not too far from the house. I want to stay with her."

"Are you sure? Look, I'm worried for her, she's a little bit shell shocked."

"I see that. Don't fret it; I'll watch her. Tell my ma and pa everything is fine and that Superboy took care of the tornado and the thieves."

Matt gunned his car again and shuddered. "Good! Wait until we tell you what they did in the cellar."

Clark's face darkened. "What? Are my parents hurt? Mr. Jackson?"

"No, Clark…but those maniacs almost..._ahh, _everything is fine now. Trust me." He picked up Jonathan's shotgun. "Your pa sent me out with this baby. We were both ready to use it on one of those freaks."

"It's best you didn't. I'm sure the authorities will handle those two."

Matt tossed up his hands. "And I thought the ghetto was dangerous! This beats all."

"Matt, sometimes, the grass is never greener. Oh, I almost forgot. Superboy wanted me thank you for going out and trying to save Lana. He realized you could have been killed yourself."

"_Ahh,_ it's all good. I couldn't let those hick scum hurt our girl, right?"

"Right! I'm sure he'll thank you in person next time."

Matt smiled. "For everything he's done for me and for all of us? The entire world? He _never _has to say thank you. Okay, go back to her, she's looking nervous again."

Matt drove off and Clark came beside Lana. She grasped his arm. "Matt left? Why?"

"I told him too. I wanted to be alone with you for a little while. Are you going to be okay, Lana?"

Lana stared at him, suddenly realizing he was dressed in a brown and cream plaid shirt and jeans. She was beginning to lose the distinction between Clark and Superboy. She fumbled with his shirt buttons.

"I will be, but Clark, I…I don't want to fly anywhere. Please not now."

Clark stared sympathetically at her and he clutched her hand. It was cold as ice and he soothingly rubbed it until it was warm against his palm.

"Lana, I would never do anything to upset you. No, we're not flying, not while I'm Clark. Right now that's who I want to be, _Clark Kent."_

Lana pulled him closer to her. She carefully pushed his glasses on top of his head and stared deeply into his eyes. She smiled.

"That's exactly who I need. _You,_ Clark. It's always been you. I've just been too stupid to notice."

Clark wanted to tell her she wasn't stupid, but she put a finger to his lips. "No, don't say anything. It's true. All our lives, I've taken you for granted. I knew at thirteen when we walked home that I _never _wanted to be separated from you. That feeling hasn't changed at all. It's only grown stronger and deeper. And I know you feel the same way about me, especially because of how Superboy feels."

Clark blinked back a few tears. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, Lana Lang."

Lana's heart was near to bursting and tears rolled down her cheeks. Clark embraced her and kissed them away. They stood off the side of the highway, wrapped in each other and she laid her head upon his shoulder. She drew the symbol of the 'S' with her finger and then kissed his chest.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"I know. Lana, Matt saw us kissing. I told him we were…well, a couple, and that Superboy doesn't mind." Clark glanced down shyly.

Lana shook her head and raised his face toward hers. "Clark Kent, don't _ever _feel ashamed about us being together. I'm proud to be your girlfriend. _Superboy _lost his chance." She smiled coyly.

Clark couldn't believe he heard those words from her. "Well, considering where we work, I'd say Lana and Clark together is something very extra-normal, wouldn't you?"

_"Clark!"_ She swiped him. "That's one thing about you that has to change. No more of this self-depreciation. I want you to be proud of us, stroll into work by my side, and kiss me good morning if you like_…when _you bring me breakfast." She giggled and stroked his hair. "Kiss me goodnight, and better yet, leave with me! That'll get the water cooler bubbling."

Clark chuckled, then raised his head toward the sky. When he glanced at her he appeared a little worried. "Oh boy, I really set up a problem for us didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're with _me_, you'll have to control your feelings around Superboy for now on. Can you do that?"

Lana put a hand on her hip and looked at him bemused. "I should be asking _you_ that question. You're the one who always grabs me, kisses me, and then tosses me back to the wolves while you go flying off into the sunset!"

Clark chuckled. "Okay, you got me there! Superboy does have a habit of kissing and running. I'll work on it."

Lana tickled his ribs. "We have lots to work on." She bit her lip shyly and then playfully nibbled at his ear and neck. "And I can't wait!" Clark scrunched up from all the tickling and they laughed.

"Aha! So kryptonite isn't the only thing you're vulnerable to." Lana tickled him again and they both laughed aloud. They soon stared at the road ahead and he put his arm around her back.

"We've come full circle since we were kids, haven't we?"

Lana looked intently at the surrounding fields and the dark blue-gray sky. Matt was right, the most brilliantly hued rainbow was beginning to make an appearance. She took in a deep breath of dewy air.

"Yeah, we sure have." She toyed with his fingers. "Will you hold my hand, Clark?"

Clark grinned and laced his fingers through hers as they started to walk.

"All the way home."

**The End.**


End file.
